The Masked Man
by Islanddreamr10
Summary: Um. . I don't know how to sumarize this. . but please read. .if you like fantasy and things that leave you in awe. SasuxSaku!


Author's Korner: Ha!! School has kept me busy!! but hey, fear not, I will finish Jealous Much? Until then, I've been inspired by that Howl's Moving Castle song to make this story. SasuxSaku. Please enjoy. and review if you'd like. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism welcomed. Not just cuz you feel like being a jerk towards me.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just the story INVOLVING them.

* * *

**The Masked Man**

The sound of the night had become still. The small clanking of a young girl's heels had hit the bottom of the floor. And she stared up in the night sky. Her green eyes were locked onto the moonlight sky shining as though it were a diamond highlighting the night's eternal beauty.

Her gaze slowly shifted toward the building in front of her. The pillars had gently come out and the white glossy exterior was barely seen with the lovely lanterns to the side. Her pink locks gently bounced with each step she took towards the building. Unable to tell where she was, but more of a dream her hands held the door handle and she took a deep breath. Her mind was racing of the images that would be seen inside. One last look at the sky, and she slowly walked in.

Her clothes had suddenly changed from her red Chinese ensemble to a lovely gown that highlighted her body and shimmered just as the night sky she had seen did. Her heels were still on and she looked around to see the familiar faces of those she knew, but somehow dressed in fancy clothes, suddenly out casted from reality, but dancing as though their lives were only attached by each soft and graceful step.

A young girl with short black hair was dancing in a lavender dress suddenly stopped and stared at her. The young man with blond hair and blue eyes, slowly let her gentle hand go as she walked up toward the pink haired child. She smiled softly and curtsied to show respect to their latest guest.

"Welcome, Sakura-chan. We hope that you will enjoy your visit here," the young girl smiled and slowly walked back to the man who had danced in sync with her.

"N-Naruto? Hinata?" Sakura's mind was in shock, confused, and her eyes kept searching for the cause of this whole event.

She turned towards a young girl with short blond hair and blue eyes. The way her and her partner held onto each other so softly, and yet, enough force to keep a rhythm continuing inside of them. Their feet slowly moved to the music, and each one never missing a step. The way the man with his hair in a ponytail spun the girl was amazing, how they knew what the other wanted. Sakura watched the purple, strapless dress twirl on the floor, the lights highlighting the shimmering glitter on the dress. How the girls blond hair gracefully move liked the trees with the wind. She smiled softly, and sighed.

Her mind constantly raced, curious as to why she was here.

Suddenly, a tap on her pale skin came and she turned around. A man with a mask stared at her and held out his hand. She looked at it, and then stared at the man, not understanding at first. Her hand softly held his and he slowly lifted her into the song. Sakura's hair softly moved with every step she took. He spun her in a circle and suddenly pulled close.

He pulled her tightly and gently whispered in her ear, "I'll never let you go." He kept dancing and put his hand on her waist once again.

"Who are you?" her hand slowly went up towards the mask. Quickly, he slapped it away.

"You don't need to see who I am, but you should keep dancing, don't you trust me?" he asked staring directly at her. She smiled softly and kept dancing, surprisingly in sync with him. They continued dancing, her constantly staring at him, just getting a hint of his black hair. It was down, for some reason.

About an hour had passed and still they were dancing. Everyone had seemed to have dissapeared and she and him were left. Him in the middle of the ballroom, holding her near, gently, and flowing with each beat to the songs that were playing. Her mind, however, could no longer endure it. Sakura's hand grabbed the mask and stared at the man in front of her. . . .Sasuke.

Her hands, trembling, dropped the mask. Her green eyes were locked onto his onyx eyes. "H-Have you really c-come back," she asked so nervous.

"Tell me, why does it matter to you?" he asked coldly once again.

"B-but, what just happened? You were so sweet to me, and now, you sound cold again? Tell me, Sasuke-kun, do you love me or not?" She asked, staring at him, tears swollen up in her eyes.

"Yes," he replied softly.

"T-then tell me, why'd you leave me? Why? How could you keep me in solitude? How could you let me suffer, and then come back and tell me you'd never let me go?" she asked holding her hands up to her heart.

The room had suddenly become black and her red gown had faded back to her Chinese outfit. Sasuke, had slowly started to walk away into the darkness. She wanted to chase after him, but her body felt numb, her mouth wanted to scream the words in heart. . . "don't leave me again!" but nothing came out. Her eyes closed shut and tears were running down her cheek, at the thought of him returning to the darkness. She opened her eyes a bit to see him gone, and suddenly, got up, running into the darkness after him. Her heart was racing, wanting to see him again, but nothing. She kept running, never to see him again.

Running, running, but nothing. Her eyes had finally seen his black hair and she was about to reach at him .. . .but her eyes suddenly opened wide.

"Don't go!!" She screamed as she shot up. Her blanket had come off, and the sun's rays were slowly peeking through the blinds. She grasped her blanket tightly and lowered her head crying. Her eyes were staring at the pillow she had drenched in tears. ""A dream. . . . ."

"It. ..was only. . .a dream. . . ."


End file.
